Marks of Love
by derplolplayer
Summary: The saying "Bite Marks Are Love Notes" is used very commonly. Evelynn decides to make that a reality with the man she loves. Contains kinks including BDSM and bondage.


**Hello, hello! I know it's been a long while, but I've finally returned with some good old Evelynn and her totally canon lover James Holland XD**

**I know I've been slacking off on my other stories, but they're coming along smoothly. I thought a classic nsfw story with Evelynn on Valentines Day would be a good touch. Fair warning, this story goes into areas I intended to go into with my Sugar Rush Evelynn story, but didn't full go through with. So I hope you enjoy them :)**

* * *

There was a common saying that bite marks are love notes written in flesh. Said saying was indeed true for most people, but not for Evelynn. Her interpretation of the quote was to simply leave fatal marks on the skin or simply just tear the flesh apart in a crimson fashion. She'd never dream of doing what most people saw the quote as…

Well, that was until recently.

Evelynn had seen several examples during her time in the Institute of War, mostly in the locker room where the female champions changed or freshened up after a match. Being the devious succubus she is, Evelynn tended to peep on her fellow champions. Such examples were the hand-prints on Diana's plump butt that belonged to none other than Leona, the hickeys on Akali's neck from Kayn, the pink spots on Vi's bulbous rear from Caitlyn, and of course, Katarina's bruised waist from Garen's hands. The large brute of Demacia likely couldn't handle Katarina's surprising stamina when she rode him and had to hold on tightly.

The Agony's Embrace, now that she'd fallen for a man who always made her dominant side crumble when she saw him, had grown to desire that her body be marked in the same way.

After all, succubi did mate for life.

It'd taken some convincing for her to do, but in the end her beloved caved in, giving her fair warning of what he had in mind. What he said excited, and briefly surprised Evelynn to absolute glee.

That was the reason her heart was pounding right now. The sheer excitement and pinches of nervousness made the situation exhilarating.

Evelynn was on her knees in front of their bed, her legs splayed apart as her arms were bound together behind her back by a rope. Her palms were flattened against their twin, her talons rendered useless thanks to the positioning. The succubus could've used her lashers to escape, but where was the fun in that?

She wanted this.

Not to mention she couldn't really focus on that either. Evelynn had been in this position for almost five minutes. That wasn't a lot of time, but for the woman, it'd been _torturously_ long.

Her lover had put something between her legs. Evelynn wasn't sure where he'd gotten it from, and he answered that Sarah Fortune had lent it to him as the busty redhead said she wanted to try more things during her get-togethers with Katarina and Garen. Guess the mighty and noble knight of Demacia had some secrets of his own.

The vibrator inside her depths had driven Evelynn to the edge before a full minute had passed. The succubus, believe it or not, didn't have a lot of experience with these toys. She'd been dreadfully holding off climaxing, and the reason for that was simple.

"Don't cum until I say so." His voice echoed.

Evelynn's eyes clenched shut, mewling pitifully as she focused on not cumming.

The woman could feel a presence behind her, a musky smell she loved accompanying it. Warm, bare pectorals pressed against her back, a waist against her rear.

"James…" She moaned.

The man lifted her up from her position, pressing his chin against her shoulder as he kissed her nape, her snow-white hair being played with. Evelynn wanted to cum so badly now, but not until he said so.

"You've done well Evelynn." He whispered.

Evelynn's words were silenced as her beautiful lips were enveloped by James's, the man kissing her sensually as Evelynn's eyes closed with loving comfort. Her cheeks flooded with blood, the woman not wanting this to ever end, but she whimpered when James nibbled her lower lip.

"Oh James…"

He chuckled deeply, Evelynn's body tingling from sensitivity like a bomb ready to go off with just the right push. The woman held on, but her legs started to falter. James glided his hands down her soft thighs, the blue skin having traces of Evelynn's sweat. The succubus didn't know how much longer she could hold on for. His touch drove her mad, and feeling some massive and warm against the curve of her bottom pushed past her sanity.

"Do you want to cum, Evelynn?" He asked calmly.

"YES!" Evelynn exclaimed.

The woman expected some delay in his answer to tease her, but it was longer than expected. Damn he could be so teasing sometimes. So sadistic even!

That's what she loved, and sometimes hated about him.

"Tsk-tsk."

_**SMACK**_

Evelynn's breath left her, eyes wide as a pained, and _pleasurably_ yelp left her vocal chords. Her right ass cheek had been struck by his hand, a red shape felt forging with a burn that made Evelynn moan quietly.

"You forgot to say please." James teased.

The succubus growled. She could easily say please but didn't. "You bastard!"

_**SMACK**_

Evelynn's reaction repeated itself, this time her left cheek being struck with the latter mimicking her sounds. The Agony's Embrace was in paradise. Her body was flushed, her struck backside appearing to be the source with it's red hand-prints, all from a simple strike of James's hands.

"Are you going to be a good girl and co-operate?" James asked, hands on her hourglass hips. "Or shall I leave you alone a little longer with this?"

Evelynn's eyes widened as James finally went in, his two fingers prodding her flower that still had that damned vibrator inside. He still hadn't given her permission to cum yet, and Evelynn would feel shame if she did.

"Please… James… let me c-um!"

"Okay." He said with a grin. "Only because you said please."

Those words gave Evelynn a sense of comfort, and she fell to her knees before James could remove the toy from her slit. The man chuckled, helping her up and placing her on the bed, Evelynn's chin on the sheets as her knees bent, causing her rear to shoot up. Evelynn could feel James's gaze on her backside, goosebumps occurring as his presence joined hers on the bed. Evelynn's ass felt the girth of his manhood, the succubus shuddering as she waited for him to do something.

He slipped a hand between her thigh gap, Evelynn's breathing like waves crashing over one another as he teased her entrance, and finally, removed the vibrator. The succubus breathed out a sigh of relief, James's chuckle heard as he observed the now turned-off toy. It was coated in Evelynn's sweet womanly juices. James chose to run it along the crack of her ass before placing it aside.

The succubus closed her eyes, hell-bent on finally climaxing… but she couldn't do it. Her hands tried to squirm as she'd forgotten they were bounded. Thankfully, she felt James spoon into her, Evelynn's eyes opening with a hand on her chin to turn her to him. He was smiling sincerely with a side of naughty intents, and they shared a kiss as he slipped not one, but four fingers into her honeypot. Evelynn had to cease the kissing, her neck churning backward as she uttered a blissful moan. James kissed her shoulder blade, and then sank his teeth in to bite her playfully. Evelynn giggled for half a second before moaning further.

The sheets would need to be washed when this was over. Evidence of Evelynn's pleasure was shown. The sheets had been stained with her love-juice. Such a filthy and dirty scene… so perfect.

Evelynn was gently placed, though face-first, on the sheets again. She picked up the smell of her sex, and Evelynn saw a single arm flatten its hand on her left. The Agony's Embrace felt James's right hand run along her smooth ass, the surface warm with his hand-prints. So far he'd left a mark on her cheeks and a bite on her shoulder. James wondered how else he could make this better for her. It didn't take long for an idea to pop up.

An idea he'd gotten when staring at Evelynn's tight, star-shaped backdoor.

"How're you doing Evelynn?" He asked, leaning so his chest was atop her back, his manhood against her rear.

Evelynn hummed contently. "Wonderful my love…"

"Glad to hear it. Now, I have something to ask you." He said, a devious pitch lacing his words.

The succubus's mouth twitched with her eyes brightening up almost gleefully. "Yes?"

James didn't ask yet. He chose to rile Evelynn up first. James slid his cock between her thighs, rubbing his pre-cum cockhead against the pink flesh of Evelynn's flower. The succubus squirmed and flinched from the feeling, taking a deep inhale of air to fight back letting out a squeal or yelp. James stopped prodding her honeypot, retracting his dick and rubbing it against her thigh before Evelynn felt a pointer and middle finger rub against her pucker-hole.

"This is probably a dumb question, but have you ever taken it from behind?"

The succubus's heart skipped a beat before tripling. Her eyes enlarged, and Evelynn debated whether she'd heard that correctly. The succubus didn't have a chance to answer as James slipped a finger into her star. It was only one thank the gods, but Evelynn wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. James's index finger slowly pumped inside, Evelynn's teeth sinking into her lip to fight back a lusty moan. He felt her inner walls clench his digit, and James smirked, removing his hand as Evelynn breathed out a gasp.

"Is that a yes?' James asked.

Evelynn's eyes were fluttering. She uttered a shrill, weak moan from her on-going recovery of James entering that forbidden area so suddenly. The woman didn't think about an answer, she wanted to feel that again.

"Yes."

His hands grabbed the creases of her bubbled backside, James kneading the blue flesh for a couple of moments before solidifying his hold. He spread them apart a little bit for a better view, Evelynn's amber eyes wide with anticipation. She whimpered, and let out a moan as she felt him push his cock into her backdoor. Evelynn felt her inner walls briefly struggle to contain the girth of James, but any pain she felt turned to pleasure as he slowly put his manhood inside.

"You weren't lying." James commented, a smoky chuckle.

"Would I ever… lie to you sweetie?" Evelynn asked, trying to keep a cool voice.

He smirked, still having his hands on her backside. Evelynn glanced upward, trying to get herself up, but felt James put his hand on her back.

"No. Stay there. I want to see you enjoy this." He said, voice atoned.

Evelynn pouted. James leaned down with his hand going to her front, pushing her up where they met in a deep kiss. Evelynn kissed him back deeper when he moved away, both having a gentle make-out session for a short time. James took hold of Evelynn's curvy hips, sliding himself slowly out of her as Evelynn moaned with pleasure and pain, James's retreating cock having a different effect. She had no choice but to lay her face flat on the pillows, drool coming out of her mouth with her eyes rolling.

James pulled out of Evelynn, but not for long. He put his hand on her back, ensuring she'd stay put with his other on her backside again. The man pushed his cock inside Evelynn again, slowly this time to watch his lover take as much of him as she could.

It made him smile.

The succubus felt his pre-cum stain parts of her walls, Evelynn knowing that the thrusts were going to get faster as her honeypot still had some leftover fluids dribbling down her thighs. Before long, James found a rhythm for himself and Evelynn. His slow thrusts were gone, their place taken by the lewd slaps of his sack slapping against Evelynn's flower, her blue butt jiggling as his waist contacted it with each entry. James watched as his manhood disappeared inside his succubus's lovely ass, the cheeks rippling each time.

Evelynn's tongue laid out shamelessly, her head and breasts starting to bounce as her man pounded her from behind, likely ruining her in the process.

She was okay with that.

"J-James! M-! My James!" Evelynn croaked. His eyes focused on her white hair, and Evelynn, as if she sensed his vision, spoke again. "Bite me!"

He grinned widely, fueled with his own lust now. James's hand went to her front, pulling her up with little effort. His sights set on Evelynn's shoulder, James clamped his mouth on the unspoiled surface, sinking his teeth in as Evelynn purred. He didn't check for the mark he left, biting her other shoulder as Evelynn gasped and moaned wantonly.

James gave a third bite to her nape, but it wasn't like the others. He kissed and suckled on it, Evelynn having a crooked smile. James's thoughts were flooded with the thoughts of an orgasm, and he realized he was close to that stage. He held Evelynn tightly as he came, his cock bursting inside Evelynn's forbidden area as the succubus's eyes rolled back fully, biting her lips enough to draw blood.

Hot essence clung to her inner walls, and Evelynn sighed out a gasp, wondering how her butt would feel when James finally slipped out. The man fell to his knees on the bed, Evelynn almost falling on the bed before he grabbed her, pulling the woman into a warm embrace.

"I got you. I got you…" James whispered.

The succubus hummed, smiling as her eyes closed. During their embracement, James cut her bounds loose, Evelynn groaning as she stretched her arms, flexing her talons to get the feeling back.

"Oh James, my darling." She cooed. Evelynn changed her position so she was on his legs, wrapping her own around his back. The Agony's Embrace gave a quick kiss. "That was so, _so_ good."

He continued to hold her, Evelynn enjoying it. Her hands moved under his pits, placing her nails on his shoulder blades. Evelynn was smiling during this time, and she grinned as she dug them into the flesh, hearing a groan from James and she giggled as she dragged them down. Red marks were painted on James's shoulders, the man growling and chuckling as Evelynn kept giggling.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It's not fair that I get the only marks tonight eh lover?" Evelynn teased.

"Fair point." James agreed. "But I assume this means you want more as well?"

She grinned toothily. "Close darling, but I don't want it to be all for me. I want it to be for you."

His brow rose. James accepted another kiss from Evelynn. This one was aggressive with passion, the man not having a problem with taking the hint of laying back on the bed with Evelynn atop him. The succubus's ample chest was his pupils' focus, and Evelynn smirked as she cupped them together, playing with them briefly to rile him up again.

"Oh James… whatever will I do with you?" Evelynn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want to simply ride you all the time." Evelynn giggled. "And your lack of suggestions has left me clueless as to what I can do to spice it up."

Again, the man's brow rose, holding a suggestive intent. Evelynn wriggled hers seductively, and James leaned to her ear to whisper what she could try.

Evelynn grinned gleefully.

"Of course my love!" She squealed, clapping her hands together lightly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

James shrugged. He had no idea why he didn't tell her. The succubus didn't care why as she'd already begun to get started. Evelynn pressed her index finger against his chest, drawing a brief red line before standing up. She turned around, her lovely bottom for him to gawk at before she squatted down above his waist. Evelynn proceeded to lay back after that, sprawling herself like a cat over his naked figure. When she was done, the succubus backed herself up a bit so her head was below his. Her white locks tickled his chin a little bit, and James had to inhale sharply when that soft butt of hers was on his abs.

"Am I going to need a charm for this darling?" She teased, rubbing her ass further on his exposed skin.

"No…" James breathed out.

"Good."

Evelynn lifted her legs, glancing over her shoulder with a sexy smile aimed at her lover. James watched as her feet went to his partially erect manhood that'd been ignited enough to make it stand up. Evelynn focused on the on-going movement again, and she couldn't help but grin as James groaned when she trapped his manhood between her feet. She couldn't help herself, pressing her feet against his shaft firmly and moving them back and forth like a saw against wood. She almost laughed when feeling some fluids dribble down.

"Oh James darling, had I known you'd be so easy to rile up with this I'd have done it long ago!" She exclaimed.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." James replied with a strain.

"Why?" Evelynn asked. "Is this not your first time doing it? Have you done it with other women?" She asked seriously, narrowing her eyes as James's widened. The succubus cackled and kissed him. "Only kidding my love."

"Very funny." James replied.

"Oh don't pout now sweetie." Evelynn said, rubbing her feet vigorously to return the mood. "I'm about to make you feel so, _so _good."

They shared another passionate kiss, James making some sound into it as Evelynn worked his now fully erect manhood with her feet. He gasped when she pulled away, sliding herself down his stomach and aligning her freshly aroused flower with his manhood. Evelynn placed her butt on his waist as she planted her feet on his, ready to get down to business.

"Evelynn." James said.

The succubus peered back to him. "Yes my love?"

"I love you." He reminded.

Evelynn exhaled, her mouth filled with mirth as she kissed him tenderly once more.

"I love you too James."

The woman lowered herself onto his member. It wasn't much different from when she rode him often. Her slit welcomed him with familiarity, like slipping on a glove. Despite the similarities, both of them moaned when his cockhead hit her g-spot, Evelynn planting her hands on his hips and curling her nails. James simply hissed as she bypassed the skin, more red marks left as she gasped. Evelynn slid back out, then lowered again.

Evelynn's hips were grabbed by James, the succubus gasping as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Just so you have leverage." James answered with a chuckle. "You're soaking wet it seems."

The Agony's Embrace narrowed her eyes, licking her lips ravishingly. "You're a bad boy."

She began to move her hips forward again, rocking them on a steady motion that was pleasurable for her and him. Evelynn knew this angle was perfect as it'd give James a great show; watching her butt jiggle along with her womanhood swallowing his manhood. For Evelynn, it hit her g-spot every time.

Evelynn could feel pieces of an orgasm approaching already. She didn't want to reach that just yet. The succubus chose to slow her movements, but with James's hands on her hips to help her ride him in this position, the succubus was limited on options.

However, she could feel an increase in his bubbling pre-cum, and Evelynn chose to push this. The succubus doubled her efforts, her butt slamming on his waist with soft slaps as James's hands stopped lowering Evelynn, instead gripping her tight enough to leave bruises.

More marks for her to relish in.

She felt his hand's grip on her hip falter briefly, and Evelynn knew any attempt of his to make her climax was gone. He was going to enjoy the ride now, though she held admiration for him trying to compete. Evelynn was in control of this, guiding both herself and him through a ride of pleasure and lust.

There was no better day for this to happen.

"Evelynn… I-" He choked on his words.

His raspy and submissive tone almost made her want to let him take over, but Evelynn was determined. She slammed her butt with every thrust, the flesh jiggling as she rode him out with all her stamina.

James's loud and lewd groan was the confirmation Evelynn needed, his cockhead flexing in her womanhood and then burst into a seam of white, hot and sticky love.

That caused Evelynn to climax as well. Her snatched trapped his cock, and her talons dug into his legs as she came. Evelynn's walls fluttered against James's trapped manhood. He groaned her name in pleasure and love as Evelynn slowed her riding of him, his cock being milked from every ounce until it was finally done.

The blue woman collapsed onto his limp figure, a grunt coming from James as Evelynn rolled off him. Soon after she whimpered and cuddled up against him, feeling his warmth and comfort. James sheltered her with his arm, burying his face in her disheveled hair. Evelynn reached for the covers of the bed, concealing them in a solace spot.

"That was nice." Evelynn purred sweetly.

"Oh yes, it was." James replied.

"Did I leave a scratch on you darling?" Evelynn asked teasingly.

He gave her a sarcastic look. "If I say yes would that concern you?" The succubus shook her head. "Good, because honestly, I like it. The saying that bite marks are love bites for the skin."

Evelynn giggled, cuddling further against him. "How would you feel about lasher marks my love?"

James shot her another sarcastic glance. "Someday Evelynn… but not today."

"I'll take that." She smiled. "Oh, and James?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentines Day." She said, leaning to give him one more loving kiss. It was only a few seconds but felt like hours to the two. Evelynn stared with wide amber eyes into his as James smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day Evelynn." He replied, kissing her back.

* * *

**First story of 2020 is done! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more of TDB :)**


End file.
